hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Different Day, Different Hours
Different Days, Different Hours is the Sixty episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot William tells Tania to get Anti-Tech, to wipe out Providence Technology. William as he plans to go to the Netherlands, as Crane knows about Doctor Hawkins and Derrick Hawkins, William doesn't care about the girl, as he needs the virus codes, to make Providence defenseless. As William vows for Providence to fall, one day. William and his team go to Holland, as they got the tech, as they need more what they can use. William knows about many agents in Providence Accord. He knows tech helps them win, as he wants to get rid of it. He knows it's against the odds, as they going Netherlands. Tania also talks about Hendrix, as William knows he's not afraid of him. Abamovic mess up the stuff. Tania knows it's going to be a long way, as William knows he can do it. He knows he needs weapons and gadgets to defeat Providence Accord without tech. They found something at the docks, as William tell him not to waste time. Danny, Luis, and Neal all at Hendrix flat, as he using the stabilizer to make his Cybernetics better. Felix comes in, as he said hi to him, as Felix sees Hendrix as he completes fine, as he's going to see Emily. Felix wants to know who's Felix is, as Hendrix doesn't want to him, as he goes to see Emily. Emily meets Hendrix, as she tells him to meet his boyfriend, as Hendrix knows he looks good. Emily wants to get married 2 years, as Hendrix is happy. He is progressing in mental stable, as Hendrix got contact from Doctor Hawkins, as he goes outside of what's going on. Doctor Hawkins tells Hendrix about William, as he's a criminal mastermind. She also knows about Tania, Abramovic and Crane, Hendrix knows it's tough, as Hendrix contacts Oracle, as they are the docks, as they she tells him more about them, as Hendrix flies away. Crane tells his team to hurry up, as he worried about Providence Accord coming. Abramovic wants to wreck stuff, as Hendrix arrives. William and his team want to take care of him, as he use to be a Samurai warrior. Crane battles against Hendrix in a long battle, Hendrix kicked him a lot of times, as Crane escape with his team getting the Anti-Tech codes to wipe out tech. Doctor Hawkins tells Crane is a good fighter, as they come back again to attack them, as Hendrix's team gave support in comms, as Doctor Hawkins arrive, of where Williams is. Doctor Hawkins knows they took her projects, as it fell to the wrong hands. Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins finding Wiliam's team again, William sees them, as he advises his team to attack Doctor Hawkins and Hendrix. Abamovic wants to fight them, as Hendrix battle Abramovic, as Doctor Hawkins battle Crane and Tania. She knows about Doctor Hawkins, as she has a point about tech evolve for 10 years. Tania got the upper-hand to fend off Doctor Hawkins, as she got away, as so Williams team, as Hendrix was defeated. They got the chopper too later, as they lost them. Hendrix goes back into the lab, as Doctor Hawkins see him angry, as she calms him down. Doctor Hawkins agrees on Hendrix, as Bock knows about Williams team. Derrick knows William has intel to carrying on his plan. Doctor Hawkins knows about their next move, as Hendrix wants to give them a fight. Episode Moments * Hendrix finds out about William plan * William plan is to wipe out tech from Providence Accord, as long with others * Tania got projects and knows about Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Mario Thompson * Dax Kelly * Luis Hernandez * Danny Mire * Neal Storm * Audrey Billings Villains * William Hums * Tania Isley * Abramovic * Crane Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * William Lowe is a criminal mastermind, who wipes out tech, as sick of them, winning all the time * Abrahomvic is a tough guy, and he has the similar characters like Bane * Crane is a ninja fight and has the same skills as Hendrix * Hendrix got help from his team, as he calls them, after the battle See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Four Episodes Category:Written By Greg Weisman Category:Directed By Wes Gleason Category:Virus Arc